Sun and Moon
by Videlyari
Summary: After Mamoru has left Usagi she finds out Queen Selenity's actual plans for her. But to find happiness her and the scouts are off to Hogwarts. To find the men they were actually supposed to be engaged too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is my first fan fic so please be gentle.

Chapter 1

Mist swirled all around slowly in the vastness of the before time gates. Not all was peaceful and calm however 4 senshi sat holding on to their distraught queen. Her sobs echoing all around the dimension along with the senshi's soft reassurances that everything would be OK. Sailor Pluto watched silently cursing having been proven wrong. She slowly approached the group her heart heavy but knowing it was time to speak the truth about Queen Selenity's true wish.

" Queen Serenity I beg your forgiveness this heartbreak is all my fault." Usagi and the senshi looked at her like she had just sprouted an extra head. It wasn't her fault that Mamoru had chosen to stay in the states and then fallen in love with Galaxia. Usagi was happy for them but she was still suffering for the child that could have been. Pluto kneeled before her queen and bowed her head.

" Let me explain Princess Serenity had been betrothed since birth a Prince of the Sun. Both were said to be perfect soul mates since both bore the other half of each others mark. You had a sun symbol on your hip as a baby and he had the crescent moon. This was a royal family secret a way to guarantee that the moon rulers would be happy as well as their courts. If you senshi remember your past lives some of you had older siblings yet the did not bear a soul mark. Your soulmates were to be in each others court. However before your 16th birthday princess Serenity had given her heart to Endymion not knowing that at her birth day her engagement would be announced and the next day you would have all been off to meet your intended.

Unfortunately the moon kingdom was destroyed and your soulmates died at the same time you did since your lives are linked. It is said if a soulmate bond is denied both will experience nothing but bad luck in life repeatedly till they are together. The queen wished for you to be reborn by your intended's side however... I thought that your and Endymion's love could overcome all even without a soulmate bond. So I sent you guys to different dimensions to hopefully find happiness away from each other." The girls were speechless that made so much sense no wonder they kept dying and no wonder none of their relationships panned out and it explained the whole in their hearts.

Usagi couldn't be mad though she had done this thinking of their happiness after all. " You have told us the truth but what can we do now about it?" Usagi now sat perfectly composed as the queen in he shone through. " My queen if you allow me I can send you back in time in age 3 years and send you to that world. Three years is the max I can meddle but the future of that world needs to change. First however I need to teach you all you need to know to go tho school there. Secondly you will have to find and awaken your soulmates. The closer you are to them the more your birthmark will return as will theirs. From what I have seen their birth marks will be easy to see as they are in the back of their hand. Remember they won't awaken till you have at least formed a friendship and after remembering you would still have the courting process since you guy never got to meet.

This world if full of danger and you will have to find a way to save them even from themselves." The girls looked at each other with a little bit of hope in their eye but also weary then looked towards Usagi for a decision. She was their queen and best friend so no one would go without her. " I think that we all need that chance at true happiness and well hardships is what brings us all together so I guess lets do this. Where are we going exactly and what do we need to learn Pluto?"

Pluto smiled and stood back up. " We ladies are going to Hogwarts and I will be teaching you to become a wizard. Your powers will remain as they are now as will your memories however you might not all end up together at school so keep your communicators handy and keep each other caught up on your progress. Maybe you guys can help unify this broken school." Waiving her staff over the senshi she watched time turn back on them till they were the age of 13. The senshi looked at themselves in amazement they hadn't even been senshi at this stage of their lives but they remembered everything. Pluto proceeded to tell them about the world they would be joining and teaching them how to do wizard magic up to the year they were about to head into. The girls were astounded they picked it up easily almost like second nature. Pluto admitted this was the dimension the queen was sending them too. Also as such they would be famous their for their family lines.

The moon and planetary treasures had been sent there to be cared for by goblins until the day they would choose to return if ever. Now these goblins had a bank but before they did that they needed to go to their home and furnish it. The Silver Manor was specially made to house them should they return after all the Silver family was the family that chose the members of the sacred 28. The Silver family was the purest magic family that ever existed living in complete isolation. They were the rulers of the wizarding world so there was a throne for Serenity and her senshi if they so wanted it. First though they had to go to Wizarding school and would all be using other last names to make it easier to find their soulmates without all the people trying to suck up to them.

After what felt like days Sailor Pluto opened a portal to the Sliver Estate in front of the door. The girls were in awe this estate was an exact replica of the moon palace. Pluto detransformed and opened the door so the girls could go pick out their rooms. Once the girls picked out a room their planet symbol appeared on the door. The girls decided that since only the goblins knew that the Silvers were made up of different influential families it would be OK to use their planet as a last name and they would be considered pure bloods but not as important as the silvers.

Once the rooms were picked out SetsunaSetsuna told them it was time to got to the bank and get some supplies for school. It seemed that while they were picking their rooms all their Hogwarts letters had arrived. Setsuna walked them over to a huge fire place and grabbed the floo powder tossing it in to show the girls she stepped inside saying Diagon Alley and dissapeared the girls were excited and one by one followed the example till they were all in a little house. " This is the house we use to privately connect to diagon alley". The girls nodded and looked out a window at the bustling street. For now they were wearing what these wizards would call muggle attire. The girls didn't really wanna change that any time soon since they were comfortable in them.

Setsuna opened the house door allowing them all out then shut it behind them. "All right ladies to gringotts first. They walked for a bit till the were standing in front of a huge crowded building. The climbed the steps of the gray brick building and got in line to wait. The girls were intrigued by the grumpy looking goblins that seemed to run this place. They watched them in silence till Setsuna made it to the front of the line and requested to speak to the head goblin. The goblin in front of them sneered at her till she presented him a paper then he stood, bowed and walked towards the back of the bank.

An older goblin appeared at his side with shining eyes and a smile that made the girls feel ill at ease. He escorted them to his office " I take it since you are here first Lady Pluto you want this handled with out most secrecy?" Setsuna nodded and h continued. " Alright Ladies I will place a paper front of you and an Athame please say your name and prick your finger with the Athame and put the drop of blood on the paper. Do not worry the paper will heal you as it absorbs the blood and will say your name if that is who you truly are." He placed the papers and the Athame on his desk and motioned for the girls to come forwards. Reluctantly Minako went first then Rei , Makoto, Ami and finally Usagi. The goblin looked at the papers in shock that they were who they said they were and got five keys from the vault behind him each key held a small crystal with their symbols on it.

The goblin himself took them down to the very base of the bank to their vaults even he was curious what was in there since this had been guarded here for over a millennium by his ancestors. Minako was first there were all kinds of gems and jewelry as well as weapons of all kinds. Minako grabbed a bag of golden coins and walked back out she granted Setsuna as did all the girls temporary passage to all their vaults so she could grab things from there from the manor as even their old beds from the silver millennium were there. All the girls vaults were the same stock full of all sorts of treasures even books to Ami's excitement they all grabbed their old diaries to try and better recover their memories. Usagi even surprised them by grabbing two more books one was her mother's diary the other was a book about the secrets of the lunarian royal family. Setsuna told them she would take all their books home and gave each girl a bag that had a portal to their room in it so their bag would never get too heavy since all purchases went straight to their room.

She gave them a map of Diagon Alley and told them to go to Madam Malkins to get measured for robes and she'd be back before they were finished there. The girls huddled around the map trying to figure out which way to go. Finally after much bickering from Rei and Usagi without progress Ami took the map and started leading the way. They finally made it there and were being measured for their school robes by the time Setsuna got to them. She was amused as the girls all chatted excitedly about getting measured and how they felt so fancy. She rounded them up as they were done and ushered them out come on ladies lets get you guys a wand. Setsuna smirked knowing Ollivander was in for a huge shock.


	2. Chapter 2

I was asked who the pairings would be and well here is what I had in mind they are:

Usagi and Draco Malfoy

Ami and Theodore Nott

Minako and Blaise Zabini

Rei and Harry Potter

Makoto and Neville Longbottom

Setsuna and Sirius Black

Again I'm new to this so if you have any suggestions let me know. I can't promise anything but I'll try to update on my days off.

so here comes chapter 2 again I own nothing of Sailor moon or Harry Potter

Chapter 2

The girls followed Setsuna to a little shop that sold wands. It didn't look impressive so they couldn't understand why Setsuna was bouncing in excitement. The girls walked in and an elderly man smiled at them " My my you girls are a bit old for your first wand but lets see." Setsuna pushed Usagi forward with so much enthusiasm that Usagi nearly lost her footing. "Well if it isn't Serenity Silver my my yes you have a very caring heart and are looking for new beginnings hmmmnnn. I think I have just the one." He walked to the back of the store to another room while the girls gawked after him for knowing so much about their leader without having said anything. Now they understood Setsuna's giddiness this man was very knowledgeable.

He returned a few minute later with a long box in his hand. He opened it slowly and held it out to her. Usagi did no more than put her hand over the box then she was wrapped in a warm bright light and the wand flew to her hand. " Yes yes I knew it! Wood from the apple tree of immortality with Lunar dragon heart string cord 12 inches. Yes the dragon heartstring is temperamental but this wand will not align with anyone not bonded with the moon. So this wand is perfect for you miss Silver" He motion with his hand for the next person while Usagi took a step back to Setsuna's side still marveling at her wand. It felt so right in her hands kind of like the moon wands of her transformations. They would probably have an easier time with the magic now with these instead of the wandless way Setsuna had taught them.

Minako stepped up next and Ollivander didn't get a chance to do much before a box flew off the shelf. He walked over to it and picked it up. " Interesting very interesting Miss Minako Silver your loyal determined and you plow to your objectives even against your fears. This wand seems to have already picked you. This wand was made by one of my ancestors and never worked. We figured it was a bad core so we use it as a showcase item. Here try it out." He opened the still shaking box in his hand and the wand flew stopping and hovering inches from Minako's face. She excitedly reached out for it and the whole store felt loved as they were surrounded by a blinding light.

Once it stopped Minako looked at Ollivander excitedly waiting for an explanation like he had given Usagi. Ollivander stood there mouth slightly agape at the wand he always thought was unusable. " Well that wand is made of Hawthorn with a myrtle flower grown in sea foam core 12 inches. My ancestor made it with the goddess of Venus as his inspiration. Seems like it is perfect for you however. Please tell me how that wand does next year miss silver." Minako nodded and skipped over to talk animatedly with Usagi in hushed tones.

Makoto stepped up excitedly and Ollivander shook himself out of his shock. Now he looked at Makoto intensely." You are a powerful and skilled fighter but hold a big feminine part that you normally keep hidden since you rarely get the chance to show it. Try this one Makoto Silver." He walked over to the shelf and grabbed a wand box and presented it to her. She place her hand over the wand but the entire box flew away from her touch on to the floor. Makoto was a little upset that the wand refused her and apologized to Ollivander. He brushed her apology away reassuring her that this sometime happened and it was nothing to be worried about. They tried two more wand with the same result before he excused himself back to the back room.

Makoto fidgeted on the spot while the girls talked about how she didn't need to worry so much. After a few minutes and what felt like forever to Makoto he came back with a wand box. He nervously opened the box and held it out to her. She hesitantly touched it and felt the shocking energy of a thunderstorm rage through her. It felt like her own powers when she was transformed an extension of herself. Electricity surrounded and embraced her this was it this was her wand. Ollivander smiled at her relieved they found her a wand. " That wand is made of Oak with a core of what used to be the Queen of the Valkyrie's necklace Brisingamen and 14 inches long." Makoto said thank you and rushed over to Minako and Usagi to show them her wand.

Rei stepped up as Ollivander looked at her she looked at the shelves of wands. Ollivander stepped out of the way so she could see amused by this turn of events. " Mr. Ollivander my wand is in that fourth shelf at the bottom." He went over to the shelf and started looking at the wands at the very bottom. In one of the corners being smother by the weight of the other wand boxes was a vibrating box. He gingerly pulled it out and brought it to her for inspection. Rei put her hand over the wand and it flew to it the room encasing Rei in an inferno of flames for a second before it dissipated like it had never happened. She smiled at her wand and Ollivander eyed her curiously.

" Miss Rei Silver that wand is made out of Hazel the wood of intuition and divination with a shard of the spear of Mars as its core 12 inches. This was another wand made by my ancestors that refused to work but it finally found a fitting host. You are a wonderful seer and don't shy away from a fight if you truly believe in the cause." Rei bowed to him in thanks and calmly walked towards the girls with Setsuna waiting patiently for Ami.

Ami stepped up to the counter and greeted Ollivander warmly. " Well Miss Ami Silver you seem wise beyond your years with a love of learning I have rarely seen in one so young. I believe I have a wand for you right here." He grabbed a box from the bottom of the closest pile astounding them that the entire pile didn't collapse and presenting the wand to her. Ami reached for her wand and was lifted in the air gently by a fountain of water then just as gently placed back on the floor where she stood. She smiled radiantly at Ollivander asking about the wand she now held in her hands.

" That wand is made out of willow tree the water loving tree with a feather from the winged sandals of the god Mercury 10 inches. This was yet another wand created by my ancestor. Yes this day has been most interesting please let me know how that wand handles." Ami nodded and walked to her friends who at the moment were animatedly talking about the feelings they got from their wands. Setsuna walked to the counter and thanked Ollivander for the wands and paid for them. She was happy they were so excited about their new world that they hadn't cried for what they had left behind. Setsuna ushered the girls out of the store to go get the rest of their school supplies.

They were trying to pull Ami out of Flourish and Blotts after getting their books for school when they ran into a Girl with bushy brown hair toppling her over. Usagi stayed behind to help the girl up while the others pushed Ami to the door to wait for their leader. " Are you OK? I'm so sorry we didn't mean to push you we were just trying to get our friend out of this store to continue school shopping. My name is Usagi by the way my cousins and I just transferred to Hogwarts." She held her hand out for the girl to take and help her up. " Oh its no problem I admit I get lost in here too and my friends have to get me out as well. My name is Hermione Granger nice to meet you and since your friends seem to be in a hurry you better go. I hope we see each other on the train to Hogwarts again." Usagi looked at her friends and sure enough Makoto and Minako were holding back Ami who kept saying ill just grab one more book and Rei was tapping her foot impatiently glaring at her. " Yeah I better go it was nice to meet you Hermione." Usagi rushed to her friends and they continued to the apothecary for potion ingredients with Rei at her side.

"Usa how was your conversation with that girl?" Usagi looked at Rei confused but then remembered Rei had always had trouble making friends because of her powers and fiery personality. " The conversation went fine you guys were rushing me so I didn't get to talk long. I had only got her name when I had to leave since you were giving me the evil eye." Rei sputtered and her face turned red in anger but before she could blow up they spotted a blond boy their age yelling at a red head boy and a brown haired boy with glasses. He finally turned around after yelling that his father would hear about that. The girls stood there all previous conversations forgotten. Their only thought was what a spoiled brat. Shaking their heads they continued shopping without further incident.

The girls had decided that for familiars Usagi and Minako would take Luna and Artemis. The others all bought themselves owls so they had a means to communicate with any friend that wasn't linked by the communicators. They all bought brooms and Setsuna would be teaching them to fly the next morning since they were exhausted that night. The girls ate dinner made by Makoto and headed of for bed still excited about what the next day would bring.

The next morning the girls were awakened by the smell of breakfast and rushed to get food so they could go on to learning to fly. Even Usagi made it to breakfast on time surprising everyone. The girls had just sat at the dining room table with Setsuna when an owl came in and dropped a news paper before leaving again. The girls huddled around Setsuna to see what was on the paper since the picture seemed to be moving. There on the front page was a wanted poster for a man named Sirius Black. He had apparently escaped from a place called azkaban. Setsuna got this far away look in her eyes before they focused again on the picture. " This man is innocent of the charges against him I will try to help him but he will run into you guys at school at some point. Trust my words and send him my way I will protect him." The girls all looked at each other while going back to their seats.

The girls ate in silence pondering Setsuna's words she never spoke of the future unless it was important but it was Usagi that seemed to hit the nail on the head. " Setsuna?" Once she was sure the elder senshi was paying attention she continued. " Is this Sirius person the man intended for you? I know your power and you would have had to go to the gates to see his past and future. Unless of course you were already keeping tabs on him. You denied yourself happiness so I could find mine... Thank you but no more we will all help you protect him." The senshi all smiled at Setsuna and nodded. Tears escaped her eyes in gratefulness to her queen and guardians. The house would be lonely when they went off too school. Shoving all those thoughts aside she finished her breakfast and told the girls to meet her outside for their first flying lesson.

Lessons went by quickly and by the end of the day only Usagi and Rei had managed to fly. Usagi took to flying easily since she was used to using he wings to fly in a few battles. Rei well she flew because she couldn't believe the odango managed to do it before her. Minako was almost there as was Makoto. Ami however had spent most of the day analyzing the flow of magic needed to fly and hadn't touched her broom. Getting in for dinner the girls were surprised with dinner at the table. Talking with each other they realized none of them had time to cook today so how did they have dinner? Curious eyes turned towards Setsuna who sat at the table smiling mysteriously.

" This manor is a huge place and you guys didn't think I did the upkeep of all this by myself did you?" Seeing the frowns and puzzled look on their faces she called out her helpers. " Chandra, Utarid, Zurah, Marikh, Musytari, Raage, Arun, Docay, and Pluton." As the names were called these small creatures with long ears and yellow skin appeared teary eyed and each with a planetary symbol on their foreheads. " These are house elves and they were your personal attendants during the silver millennium. They were kept in this manor in slumber till you needed them again. I awoke them yesterday when I brought your books home from Gringotts." The elves left to finish the chores around the house. Usagi thought they were adorable specially the little dresses that looked like her princess gown but in different colors.

Days passed by in a blur of learning magic, learning to fly, trying to understand the history of this world and were supposedly they fit in family wise. They also learned current event and about how certain families felt superior to the muggleborns. It was finally time to get their school trunks together. In just two days the girls would be going to Hogwarts. They were excited couldn't wait to get started on their search. Setsuna was already setting everything up so they could have everything they needed. She was also getting ready to go make sure the outers were OK back in the other dimension. Little Hotaru deserved to stay with her father till she was ready. Tonight all they had left to do was relax and pack. Since the girls had been told they might get separated they decided to have a slumber party. This way their last two nights there at the manor would be memorable.

Finally it was time to go to Hogwarts and the girls were rushing each other around the house. Poor Usagi had been woken up by Rei and a glass of cold water. After much fighting, rushing, complaining about the ungodly hour of the morning they were finally on their way to the station. They sailor teleportedto behind the train station and made their way in being careful of all the muggles around. Till they got to station nine and saw some people running through a pillar. They followed behind them hesitantly but were pleasantly surprised at the sight on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I know there was a question about my choice for Usagi to be paired up with Draco. I like the pairing as it is and will not change it since to me these to are Yin and Yang.

Disclaimer: Again I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 3

The platform was crowded with all sorts of magical children and their school supplies. Parents chased after their kids to say goodbye as the kids rushed to get on the train. The most amazing thing on that platform was the beautiful Hogwarts express train it seemed to gleam between the cloud of smoke surrounding it. Setsuna walked them towards the doors ushering them inside the train with promises to bring the rest of the outers there for Christmas. The girls excitedly went inside and looked for a place to sit a midst all the crowded compartments. After a bit of searching they found a larger one towards the back and got themselves settled in. They pulled out some cards and played a few rounds to pass the time.

Rei had just won another round of blackjack when they felt an iciness chill their very beings. The girls went on high alert as they saw a black robe pass by their window and stop so just the corner of the black wispy robe could be seen. Usagi called for her crystal and opened the door to attack but a bright light from the compartment that being was looking at made her close her eyes. When she finally opened them the being was gone. Giving the girls the OK she went to see if everyone was OK in the compartment. A man, a red head and …. was that Hermione were crowding around a collapsed boy. She pushed her way in and used her crystal to heal him it was hard since she had to call for part of his soul from that thing that attacked them.

Winded she staggered back while the man looked at her in surprise. Hermione was calming down the redheaded boy thinking that Usagi was attacking their unconscious friend. Her strength faltering she almost hit the floor but a pair of arms caught her from behind. Usagi felt herself lifted bridal style and taken back to her compartment it she thanked Makoto for the support. Once back in the room the door closed Rei flipped out on Usagi for being so irresponsible and worrying them. Setsuna had told them before they could use their old powers they had to combine their crystals with their wands. If they didn't the power would be too much since their original power source was in the other dimension.

Rei finally settled down from her rant when Usagi didn't even answered just went right to sleep. "Geeze doesn't she realize it's our job to protect her what would we have done if anything happened to her. Stupid Odango." Rei settled herself in a corner away from the others and stared out the window for the rest of the ride to their new school.

As they walked in to the great hall with all the first years they were awed by the great hall and the amount of students on those tables. They all became a little sad and held hand as what Setsuna told them about being split up suddenly made sense. Specially the people with silver and green and the ones with red and gold were glaring at each other. They went to the front of the hall attracting attention since they were a bit taller than the first years specially Makoto.

The headmaster walked towards the front to meet them there and held out a hand signaling for them to come closer. " Now this year will be another exciting year at Hogwarts before the sorting ceremony let me introduce our new defence against the dark arts teacher professor Lupin. We also have some new older students that were home schooled before so please help them get settled in with their new homes." With that he signaled a strict looking woman who came forwards with a ratty old witches hat and placed it on a stool. The girls almost jumped out of their skins when the hat started to sing.

The hat finished its song and the strict looking woman came back and stated that the sorting would commence with the older students. First up was Makoto Jupiter. Mako walked to the stool and place the hat on her head. " Well if it isn't one of the noble line of silver don't worry this is happening in your head they can't hear us. Let's see you are loyal and affectionate easy to fall in love but you are also determined, brave and quick to fight for what you believe in I think you'll do great things for GRIFFIDOR!" Mako gently placed the hat back hugged her friends real quick and sat at the loud but welcoming table.

Next to be called to the hat was Rei Mars. She confidently strode to the had and placed it on her head. " Another Silver lets get started then shall we? Your are passionate and stubborn through and through but you have died many times for those you hold dear. I believe you will find what you seek in GRIFFINDOR!" Rei smiled to her friends, thanked the hat and walked to take the spot beside Makoto. Rei leaned and whispered in Mako's ear what she suspected. "Mako-chan we will all get separated the hat I sorting us based on personality but also on our mission. It seems that hat already knows who we are here to find." Makoto looked at her then the hat with a whole new appreciation.

Ami Mercury was next and she shyly made sat down and placed the hat on her head. " Well miss silver you are passionate about what you want and go for it. I have rarely ever seen a mind as sharp as yours but you have emotions behind your actions. I want to put you in Griffindor but that would hinder what you are looking for. Your mind will however flourish and grow in Ravenclaw!" Ami stood carefully and walked to the table that was cheering for her and sat next to a girl with white hair. The girl smiled at her and introduced herself as Luna. Ami almost smiled at the comparison but her attention went back to the stage to see where her friends would land.

Minako Venus walked towards the hat barely hiding her disgust at having to put the dingy hat on her head. " Miss Silver I promise you I'm quite clean just old. Now you are loving and determined as well as loyal. You know some things come at a cost and during the time you faked your death you proved your willingness to do whatever was necessary for your goals. You will get what you want to get in SLYTHERIN!" Minako rushed to take the hat off and skipped to the table with green ties that were cheering. A girl with a pug nose tried to talk to her but she shushed her so she could watch where her queen would be sorted too.

Serenity Moon almost ran at the hat with excitement to see which of her friends she would be with. " Well if it isn't the head of the Silver clan herself it's an honor to meet you your majesty. I see you were a born Hufflepuff loyal, kind with you emotions on your sleeves. Through the years you became courageous and strong enough to fight those who wished to harm your loved ones. Yet you still hold on to your ideals and have won battles in ways people would have laughed at suggesting. You have a goal in mind and you go for it. This goal you have will be your toughest yet but I believe you will succeed in SLYTHERYN!" Usagi took the hat off waved at her friends across the tables and sat next to Minako.

\- Rei and Makoto-

Rei stared at her two blonde friends gaping at them how could those two be Slytherin's from what the people in this table were saying only dark wizards are in Slytherin. Makoto nudged her back to her senses so she could eat before the boy with red hair ate all the food. Really he reminded them of a younger Usagi scarfing down everything he saw. Makoto and Rei looked at each other and burst out laughing drawing attention from the people around them. Makoto explained that Ron's eating habits reminded them of their blonde pig tailed friend a few years ago. Hermione looked at Ron then looked at Usagi at the Slytherin table and couldn't believe it. How could such a small girl be compared to Ron's monster stomach.

" Ha ha don't compare me to a snake they are all crooked every last one. Sorry that your friends turned out to be dark wizards" Ron said between bites of food letting some fall out of his mouth as he talked. Both Rei and Makoto turned red with anger thinking of how this stupid little boy dared to disrespect their queen. Makoto was so angry she clenched her fists below the table and couldn't speak so Rei took the lead and grabbed him by the neck across the table shaking him while she spoke menacingly. "Now listen here you ill-mannered closed minded baffun that girl has the purest heart of anyone we have ever met. She means the world to us and if you even look at her wrong I swear you will be nothing but an ash pile when I am through with you." With those words the candles on their table flared up and died down as she released him and went back to her food like nothing happened and Makoto smirked at him.

Makoto felt a tap on her shoulder and looked curiously at the boy sitting at her side. " Hey don't let him get to you Ron is a nice guy but he doesn't think before he speaks. My name is Neville I'm not very good at magic but I can show you guys the castle if you want. I have a lot of experience since my toad tries to escape and I have to find it all the time." Makoto smiled sincerely at the sweet boy in front of her and looked at Rei to see her still sulking. " I would love that but probably not tonight since I have to keep Rei from burning the school down." She turned back and continued eating not seeing the puzzled look that crossed his face.

Rei was steaming mad while she ate her food at least Makoto was making friends. She had noticed the boy talk to Mako and it was interesting that she wasn't swooning talking about how he is like her last boyfriend. Mako was just normally eating her food but now had a big smile on her face. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand waving in front of her face. She looked to see the Hermione girl and a boy with messy hair and glasses looking at her. The boy scratched at his lightning shaped scar drawing her attention to it then his deep green eyes. " I'm so sorry about Ron he has this idea dark wizards only come out of Slytherin. That doesn't mean they are all bad and I know for a fact Mione met your friend and thought she was a sweet girl. So again I apologize for our friend's stupidity and hope we can become friends." Rei didn't know why but listening to this boy's apology had melted her anger.

Now she was more interested in that boy that seemed to quell the flames of her anger. Could he be the one she was looking for? Well there was one way to find out and that was to become his close friend. Now that she thought about it that sounded underhanded and sneaky but if not him at least she would gain an friend. Looking him in the eye still she gave her most brilliant smile and stuck her hand out to him to introduce herself. They were so lost in the friendly exchange that they didn't notice Hermoine and Makoto exchanging mischievous glances. Now for sure Makoto knew that Hermoine would become a great ally in getting her stubborn friend to realize what was there. With just a handshake the entire table had quieted down and stared from the amount of sexual tension in the air. She hoped things were going good for the rest of the girls too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again I promise I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

***Slytherin Table***

Usagi and Minako ate in silence holding each other's hands while they observed the students that were looking at them. Usagi felt like the display in front of a store and didn't care for it but she noticed Minako was focused. She used the grace and stealth of many years being Sailor Moon to try to see what her head general saw. After about ten minutes a frown marred her face in confusion Minako's eyes kept drifting back to this pompous looking blond boy. She looked at him like she recognized him and was trying to place where she knew him from.

The boy seemed to be regaling his friends with a story about his father being important. He, however, noticed Minako staring and took that as his opening to speak to them. "Welcome to the best house don't let yourselves be corrupted by that Griffindor rubbish." Usagi's blood was boiling how dare he call her friends rubbish they were far better people than him. Minako squeezed her hand drawing her attention and shook her head. With all the self-control she had Usagi went back to her food ignoring him like he hadn't even spoken.

He was furious at them for ignoring him "Do you have any idea who my father is? He will hear about this!" Minako looked at him coolly almost bored "No do you have any idea who we are? Learn your history and watch your tongue." The table went quiet then hush whispers broke out throughout it. A girl with a pug like nose draped herself by the boy trying to calm him down while glaring at the girls. Minako turned to a smiling Usagi and winked before going back to her food. Leaning closer Usagi whispered, "Why do I get the feeling that you know who that is and how to push his buttons?" Minako just smiled mischievously at Usagi winked and went back to her food. Laughing Usagi shook her head and went back to eating excited to drill her friend about this development later.

Usagi, however, didn't see something that Minako saw and made her mischievous smile wider. The furious blond looked up startled when Usagi laughed. His expression softened and he even showed a small, smile till he saw Minako looking at him knowingly. He glared at her and looked away turning a deep shade of red everyone but Minako thought was from anger. Minako looked around the room then to see how the others were doing. She saw Rei talking to a boy with glasses and Makoto already seemed to be looking at a boy with a love-struck expression. Ami was with a white-haired girl looking confused which got a giggle out of her. She had been planning to see if she could use her power of love to see the strings of fate but it seemed too soon. She would have to let the relationships grow before she could give the girls a hint of where to look.

Later that night the houses were shocked the girls got rooms in their houses for themselves. The girls enjoyed being alone together and quickly found a note from the headmaster on all their beds. All of their rooms were connected to an ancient war room. The girls were in awe the room had all the planet symbols on it. Its walls were lined with books from every planet on war, life, Magic, history, and even some old diaries. A long table with 10 chairs was in the middle of the room and they could see another door leading somewhere else.

They debated on checking it out but decided against it since it was so late they would meet there tomorrow after classes to check it out together. At least with this room, it solved the issue of how they would keep in touch with each other. This room would be their nightly meeting point to strategize and keep each other updated. The girls hugged and were about to head to bed when Usagi remembered something. " Minako from where do you know the blond jerk? Is he your intended perhaps?" All eyes looked at Minako intently while she squirmed in place.

"Fine ill tell you please stop with the stares. He is not my intended that boy used to be my half brother during the Silver Millennium." All eyes were wide and the girls sat down to understand the situation better. None of them had ever heard her speak of a brother. "I know I never really mentioned him he was my secret. I only ever got to see him a few times but I cared deeply for him so annoying him became a pastime of mine. I'm happy to see his pompous self again alive and well. You guys didn't know about him since he lived on the sun...as their price. All eyes went to a very shocked open-mouthed Usagi. "Wait ar...are you telling me he is MY intended?!" Minako nodded slowly waiting for the blowup. It never came Usagi just collapsed on the chair in shock.

"Usa please give him a chance we know from Setsuna that his path is full of sorrow so we have no clue what kind of rubbish has been drilled in his head," Minako pleaded grabbing Usagi's hand to make sure she had her attention and trying to sooth her friend. "Plus I saw he isn't immune to the Usagi charm. The poor boy couldn't keep his eyes off you." Usagi turned beet red and all the girls laughed at her mischievously.

After a bit more teasing Amy promised to find out more about him and his family history-wise. Rei and Makoto would keep an eye out for that Sirius Black character and Mina would protect Usagi. Ami started rounding the girls up " Alright girls enough planning tomorrow is our first day of classes we should all be well-rested so we can do our best." The girls grumbled but exhaustion didn't let them fight too much about it and they all headed to their comfy beds. Most of them not looking forward to getting up early for school the next day.

The next morning as expected when Rei and Makoto made it down for breakfast Ami was already at her table eating and reading a book. The girls shook their heads and headed to their Gryffindor friends for breakfast. They sat down and Makoto knew someone would die that day. " So how did the princesses sleep in their private room away from all us commoners." Rei was already glaring daggers at the red-headed boy and it hadn't been five minutes. " Listen you whiny little toad the only commoner is this table is You from last night I could tell your siblings don't behave as crass as you." Rei looked at him challengingly while Hermione and Harry held him down. He was red-faced and sputtering his brothers were just shaking their heads at him. Makoto just grabbed her food and tried to pull Rei back carefully. It was too early for fighting in her mind especially over being called princesses they would just have to show him what these princesses could do.

Rei looked up just in time to see her two blond friends rush into the meet hall doing each other's hair. She couldn't help but laugh calling the attention of all the other Gryffindors towards the girls making them chuckle at the sight. Minako and Usagi looked at her and stuck out their tongues rushing to their table to get food before it was all gone. The boy with glasses stared amused at their antics it was refreshing with all the darkness floating around.

" You guys all seem close normally people grow apart after getting sent to different houses." Makoto and Rei smiled " We have been together through everything and that girl has saved our lives more than once even though we are supposed to protect her. That meatball head doesn't understand that concept." With that being said they went back to eating leaving a puzzled Harry and Hermoine staring at the pig-tailed blond that didn't look like much. They were even more intrigued when the girls got their classes all stood up in synchronicity and walked to the back to compare schedules. It seemed they all wanted to be in classes with the pig-tailed girl. One second they acted like sisters then they acted like guards something was weird and he wanted to know what.


End file.
